


Two perverts and their dream!

by BrightestOfCrayons



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Horror, Multi, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Sexual Humor, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestOfCrayons/pseuds/BrightestOfCrayons
Summary: Julia should have been watching the news that night instead of an anime. It could have saved her and Aron's life, seeing the earthquake warning. They could have run, but they didn't, so they died and woke up in what they first thought was heaven. The room was white, the angel was beautiful, but she had an offer for them. One they couldn't refuse. ((Updates at Random/I will often go back and make corrections, reword things or just add more detail for a good visual.))"Can I see your panties?""I dunno, can I touch your butt?"





	1. Big boobs or Devil Fruits? I say what's the difference? Let's go!

**Author's Note:**

> Informal writing style is how I do. This is a request from and for one of my closest friends. It might just help me get back in the writing spirit too.

"Did I hear you right," Aron pauses, folding her arms to look over at Julia, who's expression was just as disbelieving as her own. "You'd give us both the chance to live in a fictional universe?" 

The young, Angelina Jolie look-alike standing stark naked in front of the two girls nodded with a coy smile, her large Dove-like wings fluttering delicately behind her. 

"And we get to design our bodies any way we wish?" Julia chimed in, as Aron looked back to the Angel, who nodded again, practically grinning at them now. "You heard right, you may choose how you look or trade vanity for a devil fruit."

Julia and Aron's gaze lock and linger for a long time, their expressions hard as stone. This made the angel curious, looking between the two. What would they choose? Eventually and simultaneously, they nod, while Aron all but shouts. "I want to look like a hentai babe!" Julia folded her arms, nodding. "As do I, as do I, yes." She agreed approvingly. 

The Angel hid her laugh lines behind a dainty hand, chortling at them both, her laughter like soft bells. "You two don't want to start out with a devil fruit?" There was humor twinkling in her eyes, as she watched the two scowl at their physical imperfections, Aron more intensely than the other. The Angel all but guffawed when Aron mashed her small breasts together. "I can't chase after Sanji with these!" Julia nodded sagely, her arms folded under her flat chest. 

Why these girls watched enough Anime to be characters themselves, the Angel thought. "Besides," Julia said. "We can always learn Haki, we already know the basics." Aron let her breasts go, throwing her hands into the air. "Yeah, it's just going to take us a crap load of time to learn, but we get the general idea on how we can train ourselves to use it properly!"

Julia snorted, as Aron took hold of the air as if she were holding a blunt object and swung it with vigor. "We could coat a brittle stick in armament Haki, and knock the fat right off Alvida's Lumpy butt!" 

The Angel laughed again, before regaining her composure, tilting her head, and quirking her brow at the odd pair. She couldn't understand how these women would choose vanity over power so easily going into such a dangerous world. Was it infatuation? Love?"When you put it like that, I suppose Haki can be just as if not more powerful than a Devil fruit with great creativity." She replied, still somewhat apprehensive of their decision. "But why would you want to look like these promiscuous women in a world full of ruthless, Ill-mannered pirates?"

"Personally, I want to go after Vinsmoke Sanji, and I can't do it looking like I do now," Aron confesses without an ounce of shame, causing Julia to reach up to pinch the bridge of her nose and close her eyes. "Don't blow our chances, Aron." To which Aron raises her brows, appearing and sounding perplexed as she continued. "I'm just being real here, man. I have to look better than Shirahoshi and Hancock times a bajillion because It's what that man deserves!" She waved her finger at Julia, who listened, looking thoughtful. "And who I deserve! Plus boobs! I've always wanted giant melons!" She sounded determined then, pumping her fist and tightening her grip. 

The Angel smiled, nodding in response to the girl's reasoning, even if Aron's request went beyond her understanding. "And you, Julia, why do you want the gift of beauty?" She asks, regarding her with a kind smile.

"Well, I too have somebody I want to romance."

"And you think by being beautiful, you'll win this man's affections?"

"No, that would be really shallow of me to assume," She pauses, flushing a dark scarlet and mutters. "And while beauty certainly will increase my chances with this man, I'm a pervert, just not as vocal about it as Aron is." 

The Angel can't help but laugh again, but this time jovially, clasping her hands together. "Well, you two sure are interesting. I will grant you both a chance and the looks you wish." Aron and Julia's expressions lit up at that, but they wavered when the winged woman's smile fell, her tone carrying an edge to it. "But we warned, the looks I'm bestowing the two of you will attract unwanted attention that could put you both in grave danger given the circumstances. You must tread carefully in this new world." She explained.

The girls nodded, and just like that, with the snap of Angel's nimble fingers, the girls' frames morphed before their very eyes. Aron and Julia were speechless, looking at each other with awe. "Admire it while you can, girls, as this is what your new bodies will mature into when you both become adults." Before Julia could ask what that meant, the Angel snapped her fingers again, silencing them both.


	2. The calm before the storm. Part 1 of 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are given no choice but to explore the origin story they were given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, lots of blood and gore in the next chapter.

A magnificent thirteen millimeter Pearl, set in precious gold, fashioned in several continents of the earth, were carefully attached to the surface of it. The beautifully crafted splendor of the sea radiated a golden light as floats in the palm of Aron's hands. She was sitting on her knees at the edge of an Antique Pearl King Upholstered Panel Bed, fitted with light purple pastel sheets and a dark purple bedspread. Bright plush mustard yellow pillows of varying sizes and shapes with cute but sinister smiles surround them. Julia sat behind Aron, peeking over her shoulder at the captivating pendant curiously. "I have so many questions." Julia whispers.

"Heh, I just want to know why that Angel made us both look like hot gender-bent versions of Caesar Clown." Julia scowls, reaching around to grip Aron's nipples between her fingers and twists hard, making Aron wince and cry out. "Ouch!"

"You aren't more curious about the glowing pendant in your hand? Or how we're in a castle on Dressrosa?!" She shouted, releasing Aron's abused nipples to push her off the bed and straddle her on the floor, where she would begin pelting Aron with one of the many high thread count pillows that had been closest within her reach, mercilessly. 

From beneath her plush armed punisher, Aron did her best to hold the glowing pendant up and out of Julia's line of assault, laughing with a mischevious glint in her eye as she said. "Julias and Ceasar! You think my new name might be Sala-oof!" Aron's horrible joke was cut off by quickly by the well-endowed young woman above her, by having her face smothered by the same pillow she was smacked with. It was clear Julia was getting reasonably upset that Aron wasn't taking their situation seriously. "This is no time for bad jokes, Aron! Just outside that window is Dressrosa! And we're both teenagers again!" Julia released the pillow, letting it fall out of her hands so she could rub her face with them, letting out an exasperated sigh. 

"Look, Julia," Aron started, balancing the glowing and floating pendant in one hand while pushing the pillow off her face with the other. "I know this is a lot to take in, but all we can really do is go with the flow until we figure everything out. And from what I can tell, we aren't prisoners at least. So that's one thing we don't have to worry about." 

"You don't know that!" 

"I will explain if you two will listen, it is my job after all, as your guardian angel." Came a familiar voice from the pendant. Both girls startled, and Aron cupped the peal as delicately as she could in her hands. "Woah, it's the chick that brought us her-ow!" Julia twisted Aron's nipples again. "Careful! I just got these!" She sniffled, irritated she was unable to bat away Julia's hands without dropping the pendant. "Ignore this idiot. Please, just tell us what's going on." 

"I couldn't bring you two here without an origin, as appearing in this realm out of thin air isn't possible. You are in an alternate dimension of this universe, one where Donquixote Doflamingo had a younger sister named Octavia, who had an infatuation with Ceasar. You are the result of her sated desires, her daughters. You are not prisoners." The angel explained, chuckling as the girls visibly relaxed. "I put you in this position as it would not only grant you both protection until Monkey D. Luffy arrives but the time and resources to learn Haki."

"And how much time do we have until then?" Aron asks, irritated she was unable to at least rub at her sore breasts to ease the tenderness. "Six years." 

Julia massages her temples, as Aron lowers the pendant between them and asks. "How old are we exactly?" That was a good question, Julia mused, and a little impressed that Aron was finally starting to get serious. "Thirteen, the same age as Monkey D. Luffy."

"That explains why we aren't filled out all the way." Julia smacked Aron on the boob. "Be serious!" 

"Ow ow ow! Hey! I can't defend myself holding this thing!" The angel laughed at their squabble. "Give it here, then." Aron compiled, passing it along but covered her boobs immediately after, crossing her arms over her chest defensively, glaring at Julia. 

"What is our relationship like with our family?" Julia asks, knitting her brows together out of mostly worry for their well being. "You will learn in time, as memories will slowly come to you." 

"How Vague." Aron mumbled, turning her head sheepishly when Julia gave her a warning glare.

"Aron's right, that's totally fair, but why send us back this far?" For all Julia knew, there could be a time limit for how long they could talk to their guide, so she thought it would be best not to argue and take in as much information she could. 

"To give you enough time to strengthen your bodies, as to stand by the men you love, you cannot be defenseless."

"Okay, but why are we Ceasar's kids, specifically?" Aron asked from the floor. 

"You both favor Ceasar Clown, so I thought you might like to take after him." The two girls flushed, unable to deny that. "It will be interesting to meet our mom," Aron commented, attempting to change the subject.

"That will be impossible, as she died giving birth to you two. The best you'll have are stories of her and pictures of her famed beauty that surpasses Princess Shirahoshi and Boa Hancock." The two girls frowned, though Aron looked more pained than anything. An awkward silence filled the room.

"You two are still very naive and unexperienced with this world. You both would have died very early on in your journey or would have been enslaved by a celestial dragon had I sent you two anywhere else as anyone else. Being the only remaining family of Doflamingo, he will pull every string he has to keep you from such fates. As the daughters of Ceasar, you are considered invaluable to Kaido, Charlotte Linlin, and Capone Bege for the dormant knowledge you hold."

"Thank you, Angel. We appreciate how far you went for us, to ensure our safety." Julia replies shakily, while Aron nodded fervently with moisture gathering in her ducts. 

"You need not thank me, as this is a chance at a new life you both earned yourselves. Just spend the time you have wisely, and should you need me, I will be here, but only to warn you of danger as a guardian Angel does. Remember this, girls, the amount of protection I've given you, is a double-edged sword. These brutal Pirates will move in to whisk you away the moment they hear of Doflomingo's fall, but luckily within each domain, the straw hats will arrive, giving you two a chance to reach out and romance the men you seek. " The pendant's light dimmed, falling delicately into Julia's hands. 

A small gold chain sprouted from the pendant, and Julia put it around her neck. "Will you get off me now, that was a dismissal if I've ever seen one and we're naked!" Julia looked down at her friend or rather, Sister, now. "Oh, sorry." She got off Aron and held out her hand, helping Aron to her feet, to which Aron immediately hugged her. Their horns clacked together, and Julia couldn't help but laugh. "I guess we're sisters now, but hey...Why are we naked?"

"Hee! Who cares!" Aron pulled away from her sister and spun around, her long wild black hair twirling around her, tinting purple under the rays of the sun shining through the castle window. "If you got it, flaunt it!" 

"You are too carefree sometimes, Aron," Julia said, running her fingers through her own. "But seriously, if we want to start training, we'll have to do something about all this hair." She said, narrowing her golden eyes at how long it was. 

"What do you mean? It's beautiful!" Aron stated, running her fingers through it, having pulled a few tresses over her large H cups. 

"It is, but it almost touches the floor! If we're going to start training, we need to cut it or something. We don't want it to get in the way."

"I guess, but can that be the last resort? I'd like to try braiding it or something first." Aron all but pleaded, batting her long eye lashes at Julia. "It's just so pretty~" 

Julia releases an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes. "Fine, we'll try the braids, but first, let's get cleaned up and dressed for the day. I think that's what we do first thing in the morning?" Julia wasn't sure but figured they would find out eventually. 

"Hell if I know! But what I do know is that a long bath after dying and coming back sounds great!" Raising her arms, she leaped with a roguish grin that'd make Ceasar proud. "Ouch!" Julia smirked, watching Gravity wipe that toothy grin off her sister's face, as Aron hunched over to cup her sore breasts with a pained grimace.

"We'll need some underwire too, lots and lots of underwires." Aron nods, looking as if she were about to cry when heading into the bathroom nearby. Or was it the closet? Her brain said bathroom, so it must be. Their Angel told them their dormant memories would return gradually, after all. Did that mean they would when they thought of something? "I'll go start a bath, there isn't anything more unattractive than a dirty bitch."

Covering her own exposed breasts with a forearm, Julia ignores Aron's Vulgarity, having grown used to it long ago. She approaches the arched tower window, looking out at Dressrosa while the pendant around her neck sinks into her cleavage. It had to be early morning, as the sun was peaking over the offing, it's bright rays casting a glittering sheen over the ocean surrounding the island and tinted the kingdom gold. Very few people were walking the streets below and looked like dots from how far up and away she was. The sun shining on the glass dome of the callosum was glowing brightly enough to make Julia squint and raise the back of her opposing hand to block it from view. It was such a beautiful Kingdom, but so corrupt. She couldn't wait until Luffy arrived to set things right. She glanced over her shoulder, golden eyes roaming the bedroom with disdain. 

Its a tower room befitting of a fairy tale princess, with cream marble walls and floors. Gold lined every piece of uniquely crafted aspen wood furnishing with an antique pearl finish. The drapes, sheets, bedspreads, rugs, and pillows were all light purple pastels. Well, aside from those spooky smiling Emoticon-looking pillows. But still, all of it is a life of luxury robbed from the true princess of Dressrosa. None of it belonged to Julia or Aron, she felt. No, she knew. And the King...The poor king, to know where he was right now, what that bastard made him do...The sound of running water and Aron calling out to her brought her out of her thoughts before she could really start brooding or further inspect her surroundings. "Hey, are your done brooding in there? You gotta check out how big this bathroom is! Holy shit!"

"Coming!"


	3. The calm before the storm. Part 1/2 of 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I meant to add this part in chapter 2 and thought i didn't save it. Found it~~~ enjoy. :p

"How the hell did you make this much of a mess in such a short amount of time?!?!" Julia shouted angrily at Aron, who was giggling between singing Madonna's 'Girl gone wild' off-key, making the most beautiful hip shimmies. Aron had always been a more sensual belly dancing instructor in their previous life, and despite how frustrated Julia was with her sister at the moment, the dancing was distracting! Julia watched in blatant envy because there wasn't a single move Aron couldn't perform flawlessly! Aron began flowing her hips, and all while running her hands down and up her body. Soapy suds that smelled strongly of the honeysuckle covering her breasts, crotch, and ass just added to the allure of such a sensual dance... The whole scene was just downright obscene, and with the new body, Julia believed Aron could force the sternest Marine officer to snap whatever weapon he or she were holding over his or her knee had it been aimed at Aron if she were to start doing that. 

The cream marble bathroom was beautiful, with joined marble columns that looked as if they'd been plucked right out of ancient Rome history book, forming a circular shape around a shallow pool of water. Marble stone goddesses holding vases were the faucets, as a constant flow of water filled the tub from the rims of the pots. Julia couldn't see the floor, as it was covered in bubbles and at least an inch of water. 

"Your gonna flood the bathroom! Then it's gonna spread to the bedroom and get on the rugs!" Aron blew a long raspberry in response, gradually raising her arms above her head, turning in a slow circle and flicking soap suds off her thigh by swiftly dipping her hip outward to further emphasis her protest.

"Would you be mature for one minute and help me find the tap?!" Julia slipped and splashed through the sea of bubbles, feeling around aimlessly for it while the honeysuckle scented suds began to coat her own body. 

"I know where it is, but I won't turn it off until you dance with me, Miss broody pants!" Using the muscles that ran down the outer sides of her breasts, Aron used them to help generate an erotic and painfully slow shoulder shimmy. 

"You know damn well I can only dance on poles, Aron. Now help me find the knob!" 

"That's what she said!" 

"Aron!" 

"You sound like a big smelly quitter! Just pretend one of these columns is a pole, clamp those pussy lips like a grip on that column and climb! URGH!" Aron shouted, stopping her alluring dance to pelvic thrust so swiftly, it knocked a wad of suds off her vagina. 

Julia lost whatever composure she had left after that, perhaps due to the stress, or maybe it was the hilarity that came with such the absurd and very abrupt gesture Aron did. Whatever the reason, she clutched her sides and laughed really hard, hard enough that diamonds rolled down her cheeks. Hard enough that she fell on her side with a splash in a tub large enough to be a moderately large swimming pool. Hard enough to miss the sound of the twisting tap echoing off the marble walls. Hard enough that she ran out of breath. "Oh... This situation is so fucked." She croaked.

"Don't you feel better now, though?" Aron inquired, her eyes no longer sparkling with mischief but a warmth she's only ever seen Aron give to a few people, a look that always made Julia feel special. 

"I do," Julia admits, feeling worn out, allowing herself to be pulled against Aron's front near the center of the tub, with two lithe arms engulfing her in a loose embrace, a heart-shaped chin resting on the nape of her neck. "Julia, sometimes I think we forget that without laughter we can fall apart. It's like our brain's superglue or something, its what keeps everything together, you know?"

"A strange analogy, but I understand what you are trying to say, yeah. Laughter can act as a balm for the soul, but I think we'll need more than that to get us through this." Smiling, Julia closes her eyes and releases a content sigh, ignoring her friend turned sister mutter something about how cynical Julia could be. Aron's breasts press against her back as she tightens her hold, their horns clacking lightly together. "Say, how did you know we were teenagers anyway? You knew before the Angel even told us." Aron asked against Julia's ear inquisitively. 

"Simple, our current bodies look like younger versions of what the Angel turned us into before we got here," Julia answered, turning her head to brush her nose up against her sister's dampened bangs. She couldn't help but smile at the inquisitive look on Aron's face. "Really? I was too busy cringing at the strange sensation of anatomy adapting to the extreme body modifications to really notice."

Julia snorted, raising her right foot out of the pool to wiggle her perfect toes. "That was pretty distracting, yeah, but our bodies were more so..." She trailed off with a blush, relishing the feel of Aron's soft breasts pressing against her back, as she joked. "I guess this means I can't tease you about having mosquito bites for boobs anymore..." 

"Hey, my boobs were much bigger than yours, and I will crush your head between my tits if you try!"


End file.
